The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. The expansive use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors.
The widespread use of computers and mobile devices has caused an increased presence in malicious behavior including data theft, embedding malware and viruses, and the like. Malware may include software (e.g., processes, executable files, data objects, etc.) that is intended to damage or disable computer systems. Malware programmers are continually adapting to the improvements made in malware detection. Due to the adapted methods and implementations imposed by malware programmers, security methods for malware detection may be beneficial in preventing malware residing on multiple devices and mitigating related issue.